Sweet Passion, Raw Love
by hellfire95X
Summary: PWP Lemon one-shots featuring guys from YYH and Kagome from Inuyasha. If you have a request for a lemon pairing tell me! The men have to be from YYH and it has to be Kagome, they're may be more than two people
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Passion, Raw Love

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Note: Ok this is a one-shot. I'm going to do my first lemon scene to try and figure it out. I've never done one but have read many and have a basic scene in my head. This is **Hiei/Kagome!** Please tell me what you think and anything that I could improve on writing lemons.

Warnings: Lemon (duh…), a little bondage. That is all.

They lay on Kagomes bed in her 2 bedroom apartment in Tokyo. Hiei sat on top of her straddling her legs. His hot mouth burned kisses down the column of her throat. Her hands were handcuffed to the bed post, eliminating any chance of touching her lover for now. She arched into his touch, a ragged moan escaping her red abused lips. He made his way up her again, his naked flesh sliding along her with the help of the thin sheen of sweat that had formed when they began. He licked up her ear, gently nipping her lobe every once in a while. She arched again, her large breasts pushing against his chiseled chest creating sweet friction. He grabbed her mouth in a searing kiss with his own, demanding entrance with his tongue.

Once again he broke free, his mouth trailing blazing kisses. He latched onto a nipple nicking it then soothing it with his tongue, bathing it and suckling on it as if her were a newborn, and until the nipple was hard. His other hand squeezed and gave attention to the other breast, holding her nipple between his fingers giving a small tug. He switched breasts, all in the same time at looking at her face.

Kagomes head was to far back into the pillow to care. Her eyes were shut in ecstasy, her mouth forming pants and moans for more. Her bound hands could do nothing to stop the stop the feelings of fire he evoked on her body. Not that she cared. "Hiei…"

As he heard her say his name, broken and ragged he knew he should continue on. Licking a trail down her flat stomach, tracing her curves, he only stopped once for a little dip in her naval. He was soon at her center, her pussy already juiced up and ready for the taking. Sticking his nose in her folds, he sniffed and was delighted at the smell of Kagome. Passion fruit and sakura blossoms added with his own scent of pine and cinnamon from previous activities. He brought his mouth closer and gave a tiny lick at her clit.

Kagome let out a small scream, tugging on the cuffs to try and let them go. She wanted-no needed to feel him in her and god damn it he wasn't moving fast enough. Life wasn't fair sometimes. Her train of though stopped as he gave another lick and she immediately turned to putty in his hands, or in this case mouth. Hiei smirked smelling her grown frustration and desire. He licked and nipped at her clit a few more times before, moving to her hole. He thrust his tongue in as far as he could get it, listening as Kagome screamed and panted his name. He removed his mouth and Kagome whimpered at the loss, not before he plunged a finger in her. No matter how many times they fucked she was always as tight as a virgin. Adding a second then soon a third, he slowly brought her to a climax. She screamed his name once again, as her juices leaked out. Hiei lapping them up like an unfed dog, the flavor of honey.

She lay there boneless for a minute as Hiei came up and undid the handcuffs. She kissed him hard, tasting herself in his mouth. She roughly pushed him back her taking the dominance this time. Hiei's face showed annoyance until she started to do the same thing her had done. Kagome trailed kisses down him, playing with his small nipples, and getting them hard, just like he had. She explored with her tongue every crevice and muscle on his chest. She too dipped her small tongue in his naval. Hiei was panting and moaning and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

Kagome sat in front of his large erection. It took only half of it to deep throat her, and was wide enough to fill and stretch her mouth and other places… She licked the tip, earning a strangled gasp from her lover. Her hair hid her from view as she took him in her hands working on what could not fit into her small mouth. She bobbed her head, and lightly sucked on the tip. She ran her tongue on the underside then she started to hum. Hiei was in pure bliss as she worked his cock, his hands held tightly in her hair. Her other hand started to gently massage his balls as she lightly dragged her teeth upwards. She took him out and lightly nipped the tip and licked his slit. That was it for him. Looking straight into each others eyes Hiei exploded. His cum spreading all over her face and in her mouth. She swallowed the sticky fluid that was in her mouth and lay down on the bed again.

Deciding to put on a little show for the apparition, she took her hand and cleaned some of his cum of her face. She moved her hands down her body gently squeezing her own breasts then playing with her clit. Hiei was entranced as he watched her, his hard on raging even more. He grabbed himself gently stroking in time to her finger fucking of herself. She exploded once gain him at the same time. Flicking some juices up with her finger she added hers to Hiei's and tasted it. Her eyes closed as she smile. They tasted so good together.

Hiei was more than ready to fuck her. Going in front of her he pushed his cock in. Once again she arched as her set a slow pace. After encouragements of faster and harder, Hiei was riding her like a bull. He pulled out until his tip was at her entrance then slammed right back in. It didn't take long for them to orgasm again as Kagomes blunt nails were scraping into his back. She screamed his name for the world to hear, as he ground out her own. They fell to the bed in a heap of sweat tangled limbs intent on getting some sleep. Hiei rubbed the hair out of his beloveds face. "I love you Hiei" she murmured in her sleep. Although he would never say it aloud he was free to think it. _I love you to Kagome. _

Ya so tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Not really your thing… Just review and tell me please!


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Passion, Raw Love

Chapter 2: Third Times A Charm

A/N: I've decided to make this a drabble collection of pwp one-shots. They are not connected but will have Kagome and someone from YYH. Basically this is to see if I can really write lemons in different ways. For you pervs out there (I'm one!) this is for you…I hope.

Pairing: (If you didn't guess) Kagome/Hiei/Kurama

Warnings: Um sex, sex, and sex…and anal!

Two sets of hands came out to run along the giving smooth flesh. In front of her stood the fire demon, his sword calloused hands running down her back, squeezing her firm ass and lightly teasing her wet lips. Behind her Kurama stood, his smoother hands running up from her navel to her breasts, squeezing them, then the nipples making them hard. Kagome moaned, arching into their touches. When they said they'd pounce her, boy did they mean it. Both men were partway naked their pants unbuttoned and ridding low. If their erections kept pushing on it though, she wouldn't be surprised if the pants burst. Their shirts were gone, lost in the haze of Kagomes clothing as it was ripped off her.

"Mm Hiei" she moaned as two fingers were violently shoved in her wet and aching pussy. She wasn't a virgin, far from it really, this wasn't the first time the three had got together. Kurama leaned down and sensually licked her neck before nipping at her pulse. Her moan was muffled by Hiei mouth as he captured hers in a bruising kiss.

"I say we take this to the bed, ne?" Kurama whispered in her ear. Kagome could only nod as Hiei picked her up. His cloth strained erection tried to impale her as she shifted her hips. He dropped her on the bed, before both climbing on each side of her body.

Hiei ripped off his pants, his erection springing free. He gently stroked the large appendage, watching Kagome's tongue come out to wet her lips. "You're going to suck it for me, right Kagome? Your going to take my cock and lick it won't you?" He grabbed her chine, forcing her to look at him.

"Yes, oh yes" she breathed huskily before climbing to her knees to him. She could never get over the…largeness of both men's cocks. It had to be their demon sides she thought. She gave a small lick at the head lapping up the pre-cum. She licked a few more times before engulfing the whole thing into her small mouth. Of course whatever wasn't reached by her mouth was stroked by her hands. Hiei moaned fisting his hands into her hair, as her small tongue gave a long lick to the vein on his cock.

Kurama had long ago abandoned his pants and was now slowly stroking his cock in time with Kagomes bobs. He leaned forward his body covering her back. "Kagome" he whined slightly, "That's not fair, why does Hiei get all the fun?" He smirked as Kagome eyes closed, as his cock rubbed her outer pussy lips. He moved away, putting his finger in her making them wet. "I'll be nice this time Kag-chan; since I took your pussy last time, I'll let Hiei have it this time. But this means I get your nice round ass" He smirked as he said this, locking eyes with Hiei, as he pushed a finger, wet with Kagome's juices into the tight ring of muscles. He worked his finger for a few minutes before adding a second, then a third, scissoring them to make way for a much larger _finger_.

Hiei cried lightly, as his orgasm crashed upon him. His cum squirted out some dribbling down Kagome's chin, the rest swallowed. He lightly grabbed her hair pulling her p to kiss her. She whimpered as Kurama's finger drew out of her.

"Ah Kagome, are you ready for the two of us to fuck you now?" asked Kurama seductively, applying some lube to his erection. He had yet to cum, and damn it he was going too soon. Just seeing Kagome and his best-friend going at it made him close to release. "Sorry Kagome, no play today. Seems the fox wants to head straight to fucking right now, so foreplay will be after play," said Hiei his lips curling into a smirk.

"Fine with me" she replied, anticipation pooling in the pit of her stomach, or was that desire. She lost all thought as Kurama pulled her to him. Her back was against his chest, his hard cock, just a smooth thrust away from being sheathed inside her ass hole. He gently lowered her onto his slick cock, moaning as she slid lower and lower; his hands once again reaching up to grab her breasts. Fully sheathed, she sat there for a moment letting the two of them catch their breaths. "Ride him" Hiei said, watching them soundlessly. "Aren't you going to-"She was cut off by his voice. "Don't worry about me right now, just ride him."

Kagome didn't make a sound, before she lifted herself up and impaled herself on Kurama's cock. Her full breasts bounced with the force. They both moaned as she kept repeating the action. Feeling her leg muscled weaken slightly, Kurama grabbed her hips and thrust his hips up to meet her downwards thrusts. Kagome felt Hiei's hand on her clit rubbing it before the knot in her stomach exploded, her juices rushing out in waves. Her head fell back in a silent scream, as she to felt Kurama finish and explode inside her. He let out a groan signaling the end of his release. The two lay panting for a minute, before Hiei pulled Kagome to lie on her side. "Ready for another round?" he asked challenging her. "You bet" she replied still slightly panting. Lifting her leg, his cock slid into her pussy after a mild thrust. She felt Kurama once again slip into her ass, and the two began rocking at an even pace.

"Hai, right there! Faster, harder, please!" she begged. Hiei and Kurama's cocks began an easy rhythm, one impaling her at a time instead of wildly thrusting. They could feel each other through the thin barrier of skin. Both groaned as Kagome moans became faster and deeper, they loved the sound of her voice in pleasure. Once again all three found themselves on the brink of release. Kagome was the first to cum, crying a high pitched "Hiei! Kurama! Hai, yes…! Kurama and Hiei came at the same time, as Kagomes inner walls milked their cocks.

Both pulled out of her, their remaining cum, dribbling slightly out of her abused holes. They leaned back into bed the two humans exhausted. "Hn, let's have another round" smirked the energetic fire demon. Kagome groaned throwing an arm around her lover.

"Tomorrow Hiei, then you can have your wicked way with me" Kagome replied drifting off to sleep. Hiei smirked, she better not have lied, because he was going to definitely take her up on that offer.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Thanks for reading, hope you review, nothing to harsh please. If you didn't like you didn't have to read. For those who did like it I hope you enjoy (I enjoyed writing it ^_^) and please review. They help me become a better writer!


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Passion, Raw Love

Chapter Three: 'I got lucky?'

Pairing: Yusuke/Kagome

Yusuke had just made it alive out of Genkai's training. Now with his demon blood surging through him it seemed the old bat had upped her training making it twice as hard for him to get pass the day. 'I mean fuck' he thought, gently limping, 'were the hell does she get that energy from?! I haven't even healed yet.'

Quietly groaning in agony, he walked in to the temple ready to strip, take a shower, get comfy with his hand for a bit then crash into bed. Ever since Keiko had wanted to take a different course in life, one that didn't include ruling a totally weird world, she had left. Her life ambition, to go fuck herself.

But he'd met a new girl that had been keeping his mind and hand going. A little friend of Yukinas, where she had come from he'd never know. Supposedly they'd known each other for almost five hundred years, had met when Yukina had been young and not yet knowing of her long lost twin. Her name, Kagome Higurashi. Her supple body, with her sweetly tones legs and stomach, her round perky breasts and her beautiful grey blue eyes. Yusuke sighed, grumbling, "I'm becoming way too mushy for this."

Stumbling a little bit he walked down the hallways stopping at a familiar door. The words "Restroom" was sprawled across it to help people in the temple to find which door went where. The other bathroom was at the other end of the temple, and he had no desire to start walking around again like a healing zombie. He pushed the solid oak door, one of the only doors in the temple that wasn't made of rice-paper. He gave it a nudge but it wouldn't budge. Giving an irritated sigh, he leaned his ear against the door listening in. The soft sound of water being sprayed and a soft alto voice rang out singing a modern pop song from one of the many girl bands in Japan.

Yusuke grinned instantly knowing who it was; yes he could make this work. He grabbed the knob and gently twisted it then shook it. After a minute the old lock gave way and Yusuke sighed in happiness as he quietly swung the door open. Behind the sea foam coloured shower curtain, (which reminded him of the color of Yukinas hair, by the way) stood the shadowy figure of the woman he lusted after. Well maybe lusted wasn't the word he did care for the girl, and Urameshi Yusuke was to manly and kind hearted to play with a woman's heart.

God...he was starting to sound like Kuwabara.

This wasn't exactly a good thing.

His grin widened to the customary dumb happy-is-middle-name or whatever grin as he inched closer to the curtain. The singing got louder as he watched the shadowed hand reach out blindly to turn the shower nozzle off.

Academic thinking was no strong point of his, but luck was always by his side and if he was lucky enough things would go out as planned. Quickly scanning around, he saw the clothing and two towels folded neatly on the counter. And his shit happy grin got even bigger. Eyes darting around he grabbed her clothing, leaving only the towels and fled the room.

Sighing, Kagome Higurashi, turned off the steamy water and exited the shower. The bathroom was still steam induced as she reached out blindly to grab her towels. Wrapping one around her hair, and another around her body she quickly dried off, the coldness creeping in. The steam had started to evaporate, leaving a clear viewed bathroom but foggy mirror. Reaching out again, she attempted to grab her clothing. Key word attempted.

'Oh no where are they?' her mind whispered as she checked the counter, floor and even went as far as check under the sink. Eyebrow twitching, she regarded the door, seeing the broken into lock.

Her mind seethed only knowing one person that could do this. Wrenching the door open the shout died in her throat as she saw what was on the floor.

A sock...

One of her socks specifically...

And about five feet after that another one, then a pair of pants, her pants.

She rounded the corner, her eyebrow twitching more furiously as she quickly picked up each article of clothing. Around the corner laid her shirt and in front of a slightly ajar door was her bra.

HER BRA! She couldn't believe him, he was such a pervert. Realisation dawned on her as one more missing article of clothing was still missing.

Her panties.

Her favourite pink and blue flower panties.

Oh she was going to kill him, or torture him whatever came first.

Without knocking or announcing herself she pulled the rice paper door open, only to be greeted by silence and darkness. Fumbling around she turned off the switch illuminating the room in a soft glow.

"Urameshi Yusuke! You show yourself this instant" she growled out moving more into the room. A large futon laid upon the floor, sheets neatly tucked in. The window was closed, only the slowly lowering sun illuminating the sky in pinks, purples, and oranges.

The door banged close behind her, and Kagome jumped willing herself to try not to. She swiftly turned already knowing who was attempting to scare her.

Standing behind the door of course was Yusuke, grinning like a dog gently rolling his fingers around the crotch of her panties. "I don't know if you were already wearing these or if you just washed them in something," he said teasing her. He brought the panties to his face sniffing them before finishing his sentence, "But they smell damn good."

Kagome snapped, launching herself at the smiling boy. She was caught however in mid jump, quickly turned and pushed against the wall.

"Now now Kagome-chan you should know better than that" that being said Yusuke pushed his mouth against hers, his tongue immediately demanding to open up. Kagome tensed before relaxing in his hold, eagerly opening her mouth and entangling her hands in his hair. His tongue swept in her mouth as it parted, identifying and memorizing every crevice and dips in her small sweet mouth. Innocently her tongue reached out, gently touching his, sending bolts of electricity through her body.

Who ever came up with the phrase 'electrifying' should receive a Nobel Prize, in her opinion. Yusuke turned a small bit making it more comfortable as he gently kneed a knee in between her legs. Their mouths parted, as soft pants raised their chest up and down.

Yusuke tightened his grip on the girl, as she herself wrapped her legs around her waist. He hoisted her up, walked over to the futon and gently deposited her on it.

Yusuke looked at her, mesmerized as the light from the sinking sun shone upon her towel covered body. Her hair spread around her head like a dark halo, her skin so soft looking, her rosy lips parted and panting. And her eyes, her beautiful stormy blue eyes were half lidded filled with love and lust.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, he waited for a response and was extremely please when she nodded her head. Swooping down he quickly covered her lips in a chaste kiss that led to little butterfly kisses down her neck, and chest. Reaching the edge of the towel, he slowly peeled back the fold, mesmerized by the beautifulness of her body.

She may have looked beautiful clothed but she was downright sexy naked, a blush staining her cheeks. Quickly and nervously her arms wrapped around her and her legs crouched up, to close off her body.

Yusuke quickly shook his head, "Don't" he said, "you look sexy like this" he finished smirking as his eyes trailed downwards.

Kagome blushed even more as her reply came out in a small gasp as Yusukes mouth engulfed a nipple of her perky breasts. "Really...sexy?"

Yusuke looked up from the breast he'd been pleasing confused. "What no one's ever told you that? That you're beautiful? Sexy? A man's very wet dream?" he asked incredulous.

"Well, Kurama called me beautiful once, but I don't think it really meant anything"

"It better not" Yusuke growled out.

Kagome gave a small tinkle of laughter that turned into a gasp when Yusuke latched his mouth onto another nipple. Feeling as if she should repay him, Kagomes hands traveled down his shirt covered chest pulling at the shirt in irritation. The man quickly shed it as he felt Kagome get frustrated with the clothing. At the same time he quickly shed his pants and boxers, knowing that the same would occur later.

Kagome stared in wonder as his pants were shed, and his erection sprang free. Unconsciously she licked her lips, which made the smirk on Yusukes lips grow even more.

"Like what you see?" he asked as her hands traveled down the expanse of his hard chiselled chest.

"Very much" she replied before smirking herself. Acting quickly she practically threw herself on top of him pushing him down on his back. Before he could udder a word, her small mouth was wrapped around his cock, her dainty hands wrapping around what she could not fit in her mouth in her first attempt at giving head.

Really what she lacked in experience she made up for in interest and excitement. Her head bobbed up and down as narrow and thick licks were randomly placed around his cock. Yusuke moaned as his hands entangled in her hair as he felt himself draw near already. But he wasn't ready to give in, he wanted to be completely hard when he entered her. Stopping her vigorous movements, he pushed her back down onto her back, splaying his hands all over her body. His kisses and nips were placed on her breasts, her stomach and thighs. The only place he wouldn't touch was her wet passage, ready and waiting to be taken.

"Please Yusuke" she panted out as he positioned himself at her wet pussy.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he asked once more. Kagome nodded; closing her eyes ready for the pain she knew would come. Yusuke pushed in, as Kagome gave a strangled moan, before stopping at her barrier. Giving one last look and a kiss on her forehead he pushed in the rest of the way. Kagome whimpered as a few tears escaped her eyes. While it had not hurt that bad, it still stung and her eyes had immediately watered. Yusuke moved down, without moving his lower half waiting for her to be ready for him. He pushed his lips against hers, silently demanding entrance as his tongue swept her mouth begging her to play. After a moment it did, and she moved her lips inflicting a groan to pass though Yusukes lips. Gently pulling out a wanton whimper escaped her throat when he slammed back in. He set a slow pace, keeping it missionary, as he slowly pulled out before slamming back in.

Their bodies gained a slight sheen of sweat as Kagome cried out, panting out, "faster" and "harder" with every stroke of Yusukes cock inside her. Soon the pace was rigorous, as they felt there end near.

"Yusuke!" Kagome cried, her muscles tensing as her climax overcame her. Her walls clenched around his shaft milking him as he too tensed letting a loud moan of her name escape her lips. The two fell on the bed Yusuke rolling over as not to squish the small girl.

He heard Kagomes breath even out, smiling as he too drifted off.

"Genkai, why were Yusuke and Kagome yelling?" asked the ever innocent ice demon.

"Trust me Yukina" Genkai said smirking over her tea cup. "There not fighting, Yusuke is just getting lucky."

################################33

Alright third chap up. As you can probably see, I suck at Yusuke/Kagome, love the pairing but suck at them together -.- So ya this was dedicated to _**Minogaki TenTen **_(hope i got that right) who asked for a Yusuke/Kagome. The next will be a Kurama/Kagome after multiple asking. Then a Kagome/Yusuke/Hiei (which I am excited about doing XD) for foxgodess07. So I hope you enjoyed and will wait for the next instalment! Thanks to all who reviewed on and for your kind and inspiring words especially Haru Inuzuka whos review made me laugh. It's okay to be a perv look at me, I've also got my friends blushing when they read them *wink*.

I will be updating in this order after I post this: Jealousy Comes from the Heart; Sometimes These Things Work out by Themselves (long title -.-); and maybe A Detectives Heart. I'm currently stuck on Stuck Together (oh the irony) so if anyone has ideas would be great.

**Last Note:** I'm looking for a beta, but I'm not exactly sure how it works. My grammar and shit needs improvement (big time terrible speller -.-) so if anyone wants to or can explain how it works I'd be really grateful XD

Oh yes one more thing I do take request from anyone for lemons so if you need one in a story but don't write em yourself I'd be happy to :P My friends give me OC's bios and I'll write them lemons so it's not that hard on here anyways Ja!


	4. Lemon List

_**Lemon list for Sweet Passion Raw Love**_

So yes here it is the long waiting list for Sweet Passion Raw Love! It consists of any request made so far, and my own personal want-to-sees. If you'd like to make a request check here first before asking, I will not abandon these pairings or this story! If you see a pairing here that's low on the list, I'm sorry it will have to wait, but as soon as I finish updating the others I will start working more on this story. If you have a pairing that's not on the list, just email, or send me a review saying what you would like.

Note: This will officially start containing Yuri and Yaoi, not all the time just if it's asked for. I will give a warning for it if it does contain. Before each pairing on this list will be neutral (hetero), Yaoi (some guy on guy but Kagome will be a part of it), and Yuri (girl on girl which will happen with Kagome, and a male will be present unless stated otherwise). Easy enough?

**N-Neutral**

**Y-Yaoi**

**YU-Yuri**

N-Hiei/Kagome

N-Hiei/Kagome/Kurama

N-Yusuke/Kagome

N-Kurama/Kagome

N-Jin/Kagome

N-Hiei/Kagome/Yusuke/Kurama

N-Yomi/Kagome

N-Chu/Kagome

N-Kuwabara/Kagome

N-Toya/Kagome

Y/N-Sensui/Kagome/Itsuki

YU/N-Hiei/Kagome/Botan

YU/N-Yusuke/Kagome/Botan

YU-Keiko/Kagome

YU/N-Yusuke/Kagome/Keiko

YU-Kagome/Botan

YU-Mukuro/Kagome

N-Raizen/Kagome

N-Koenma/Kagome

N-Yusuke/Kagome/Raizen

YU/N-Hiei/Kagome/Mukuro

Y/N-Yusuke/Kuwabara/Kurama/Hiei/Kagome

N-Kurama/Kagome/Yusuke

Y-Yusuke/Kagome/Hiei

N-Yusuke/Kagome/Hiei

Y-Hiei/Kagome/Kurama

N-Yoko/Kagome/Kuronue

N-Yoko/Kagome

N-Kuronue/Kagome

Y-Yoko/Kagome/Kuronue

NOTE! THE POLLS ARE NOW CLOSED!!!!!!I REPEAT THEY ARE NOW CLOSED!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and left votes for pairings or pairing suggestions. This is the new list, so please don't leave any more suggestions until these pairings are done, but continue to review please XD.

NOTE 2: Any Yaoi pairings that are on the list will be first is seme and second uke. For example:

Y-Yoko/Kagome/Kuronue: Yoko is seme and Kuronue is uke. I hope this does not make people reconsider these pairings, cause I love Yaoi! Though with Yaoi Hiei pairings, I usually make him seme but just these few times for your sakes ill make him a bottom *sigh* :)

Okay anyways please stay posted for new chapters and I will have a new post in a couple months hopefully. Ja-ne!


End file.
